With the development of technologies, a method for separating specific sound sources from mixture signals provided to a plurality of channels in which various sound sources are recorded together has been developed.
However, a technology for separating sound sources based on channel information according to the related art considers a portion of the entire section of mixture signals as specific sound sources or as one not the specific sound sources, based on empirically selected specific values under conditions that channel distribution information on a sound source to be separated is obscure and as a result, noises may occur according to a sudden change in signals and separation may be deteriorated. Therefore, a need exists for a method for implementing softer sound quality and higher separation by more precisely determining the channel information on the specific sound sources in the plurality of channel mixture signals and acquiring energy by a specific ratio in the specific section of the mixture signals based on the determination.